Switched
by danisnotondrugs
Summary: What happens when both halves of Smosh break up with their girlfriends? Smosh Anthony Padilla Ian Hecox
1. Ian and Melanie

Everything went fine until Christmas that year. Ian and Melanie had been going steady for a while, and they were both happy with their relationship. On Christmas Eve, Anthony, Ian, and Melanie were just putting up their tree.

"Guys, we're so late!" Anthony said.

"Is that really a surprise?" Ian replied.

"One year, we're gonna have to do this earlier, like normal people," Melanie added.

"Yeah, like we're normal!" Ian laughed.

They all placed their gifts under the tree and went to bed.

The next morning, their families and Anthony's girlfriend, Kalel, arrived to celebrate the holiday.

"I can't wait to open the presents!" Kalel told Anthony excitedly.

"I know you'll love it," Anthony said with a smile.

"You better not have gotten me crap, Ian!" said Ian's mom.

"Yeah, yeah," replied Ian in a bored tone.

They started to open the presents. Anthony got Kalel a beautiful diamond wristwatch to celebrate their anniversary. Ian got his mom and dad a new TV for their living room. Anthony got SpongeBob boxers, and a guest who preferred to go unnamed gave Ian a tampon. It was time for Melanie to open her gift from Ian.

"I'm really excited!" she said, her voice full of anticipation. It was the last gift to be opened.

"5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1!..." the other guests chanted.

Melanie opened the purple box slowly.

"A PLASTIC RING?!" she screamed.

"Yeah… It's purple, your favorite color…" Ian said cautiously. His face drained of color.

"I can't believe you, Ian. You got this from a vending machine, didn't you?!" Melanie stormed into her room and slammed the door shut.

"But… It was a joke…" Ian stammered.

***Note: Not all settings/occurrences happened or are how they were in real life at the time. Just go along with it for the sake of the story.***


	2. Anthony and Kalel

Melanie didn't recover from Ian's present. She broke up with him shortly after, and then moved out. Neither of the boys had heard from her since. Ian was pretty heartbroken.

"Come on dude, cheer up. If we don't finish filming today, we're not going to get a new video up by Friday."

"Do you really think I want to film right now?" Ian looked up at Anthony with a desperate look on his face. "I was going to propose to her with that ring, then buy the real one. I had no idea she'd take it so harshly. In that moment, I felt so stupid. Like I didn't even know Melanie!"

"Well…" Anthony started. "We still need to upload something!"

Ian didn't reply, but the look on his face told Anthony that he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Fine, I'll post the video that we were going to use last month." Anthony left Ian alone for the rest of the day.

4 months later, around Easter, Ian, Anthony, and Kalel were out for coffee. Kalel was in a horrible mood.

"She was one of my best friends in middle school. Then she decides to ignore me for 5 years. What a great friend, right? But then she has the nerve to call me and ask me to BAIL HER OUT OF JAIL. I'm like, 'You're kidding, right?' I told her to go and ask one of the friends that she chose to hang out with over me for 5 years!" Kalel thought that Ian and Anthony were listening intently, but they were in their own world.

"So I was thinking, maybe for Food Battle 2012*****, we BOTH could choose a pink frosted sprinkled donut. What do you think?" Ian suggested.

"We can't do that! All of my foods are sticks, remember?" Anthony replied.

"Oh, yeah."

"Dumb*ss."

"Shut up!"

"Did you guys hear any of that?!" Kalel said loudly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ian said half heartedly.

"I can't believe you. Anthony, can you tell him the story? I'm really mad right now." Kalel fumed.

"Huh? What story?" Anthony said quietly, sensing her mood.

"That's it; I'm leaving." Kalel stood up quickly and left the coffee shop.

"Kalel, wait! Sh*t." Anthony sat back down next to Ian. "What am I gonna do?"

"Well, we could actually order some coffee…" Ian said jokingly.

"Dude!"

"Sorry. Look, Kalel's cool. She'll forget about it."

But Ian was wrong.

***Food Battle 2012 had not come out yet at the time I wrote this story.**


	3. Anthony and Melanie

Later that day, Anthony called Kalel to apologize.

Kalel: Hello?  
Anthony: Hey, Kalel. Sorry about earlier today. I didn't realize you were so upset.  
Kalel: Anthony... Before we left I even texted you saying "I'm not sure if I still wanna go. I'm in a pretty bad mood." The entire walk to the coffee shop I didn't say a word. Then you said, "What's wrong, babe?" and I started the story.  
Anthony: Well, I, um... My mind was a little occupied. Ian and I were talking about Food Battle 2013 and... Um...  
Kalel: See, thats the thing. Lately you honestly haven't been paying much attention to me. Smosh this, Smosh that...  
Anthony: If you're saying that I'm being a bad boyfriend then I'll try-  
Kalel: Anthony, I wanna break up.  
Anthony: Wh- What? No, Kalel, I just-  
Kalel: Anth, please. I'll talk to you later. Bye.  
-Disconnected-

-

Both the boys were now single, and decided that they could now put all of their attention towards making Smosh the best it could be. They were again discussing Food Battle 2013 when Anthony got a text.  
"So I was thinking, maybe we could do a montage of all the Food Battles before we start the-" Ian was interrupted by the sound of Anthony's phone.  
"Sorry, I got a text. One sec." Anthony pulled out his phone.

3:27 - Fr: Melanie  
Hey Anthony...

"Um... This conversation may take a while. Can we put planning on hold?" Anthony asked.  
"Sure. Toddlers and Tiaras is on!" Ian responded excitedly. Anthony walked into his room before responding to the text.

3:29 - To: Melanie  
So you're not AWOL anymore?  
3:30 - Fr: Melanie  
Can we not talk about this now? I just have one question.  
3:31 - To: Melanie  
Which is?  
3:31 - Fr: Melanie  
Has Ian talked about me at all?  
3:32 - To: Melanie  
Well after ignoring him for 5 months, no, he hasn't.  
3:33 - Fr: Melanie  
No need to remind me. BTW, I know you and Kalel broke up. Sorry to hear that.  
3:35 - To: Melanie  
Whatever.

-

After that, Melanie kept texting Anthony. In fact, they started having conversations again. They became friends again. Anthony was texting all the time now, and it caught Ian's attention.

"What's with this sudden burst of texting?" Ian asked Anthony one day.  
"Well..." Anthony wondered how he would word this one. "I think I like this girl."  
"Ooh la la!" Ian chuckled. "Name?"  
"Oh um... Lie... Law.. Law... Ren. Lauren." Anthony stuttered.  
"Uh... Okay. Well good luck with her." Ian smiled at Anthony to help smooth over the awkward situation. It didn't work, so he walked away.  
Great, now I'm keeping secrets from my best friend! Anthony thought. That makes me a great person. But I'm actually really starting to like Mel- "Lauren." I guess I have to do what makes me happy.

-

Later that day came the moment of truth.

5:19 - To: Melanie  
Hey.  
5:23 - Fr: Melanie  
Hi! What's up?  
5:24 - To: Melanie  
I was wondering if... If you're busy Friday night. Maybe you want to go see the new Avengers movie.  
5:26 - Fr: Melanie  
Like... On a date?  
5:27 - To: Melanie  
Um yeah if that's ok with u  
5:29 - Fr: Melanie  
Yeah sure! I'll meet you in the theater 7.


	4. Ian and Kalel

Anthony thought he was the one with all the secrets, when actually, the two best friends were both hiding things from each other. Ian was walking down the street when a girl with too many shopping bags bumped into his back.

"I'm really sorry, I can't see with all these bags!"  
"No, that's okay, I can tell..."  
All of a sudden, Ian's blue eyes met Kalel's brown ones.  
"Oh! Hey!" Kalel said in recognition.  
"Hi. Sorry about that..." Ian muttered.  
"Oh, no, my fault... Where are you going?" Kalel asked nonchalantly.  
"Just down the street to get some Taco Bell, you?"  
"Nowhere in particular... Can I come?'  
"Sure!"  
Ian and Kalel walked to Taco Bell, sat down, and ate together.

-

Ian and Kalel talked for hours, which was surprising considering their contrasting personalities. Anthony called twice wondering where Ian was, but Ian was too preoccupied with Kalel to notice. After this, they started seeing each other more often. One day, they were in the park eating sandwiches.

"We've been hanging out a lot lately..." Kalel started.  
"Yeah..."  
"You're gonna hate me for asking this."  
"What?"  
"Um..." Kalel started out shyly. "Has Anthony talked about me at all?"  
"Well... Not really."  
The look of sadness that flushed over Kalel's face let Ian know that he should've worded that more conservatively.  
"When you first dumped him he was really broken hearted though..." Ian continued.  
"Oh. Well we haven't spoken since then."  
"Well... He told me that he found another girl."  
Kalel let out a small scream.  
"No, it's okay... Just... Well..."  
Kalel looked up at Ian expectantly.  
"You could find a new guy, too."  
"Like who?" Kalel said on the verge of tears.  
Ian, not being the romantic type, hesitantly took her hand and looked up into the sky.


	5. Friends for Never

Both of the boys started becoming distant from each other. Well, as distant as you could be living in the same house. Anthony had told Ian that he had a new girlfriend, but Ian had said nothing to Anthony about his new love life. One day, Ian was watching TV when Anthony walked in with a grim expression on his face.

"You're getting a call," Anthony said stiffly.

"From?"

"Kalel."

Ian froze.

"Why is she calling you?" Anthony said angrily. It came out more like a statement than a question.

"Well... I guess she wants something...?" Ian said, trying to cool Anthony's temper.

"It must be important, because she called 3 times."

"Uh... Yeah... Can I have my phone now?"

"Tell me why she's calling."

"I don't know!"

"Tell me!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"F*ck this. You know what? I don't even care. Because you know 'Lauren'? Well, she's actually Melanie!" Anthony confessed in a fit of rage.

"WHAT? Dude, how could you?" Ian yelled, hurt.

"Says the guy dating Kalel!" countered Anthony.

"Whatever! I've only been seeing her for a week, unlike you for who knows how long!"

"Get. Out."

"What?!" Ian exclaimed.

"I can't believe you. Get out. Go live with Kalel or your mom or someone who won't date your ex," Anthony said, furious.

"You suck, Anthony. You really do."

"Nice choice of words, Ian."

"Shut the hell up, Anthony!"

Ian then went into his room, slammed the door, and began to pack.

Anthony and Melanie were out to dinner when he broke the news to her.

"Ian... Moved out."

"Oh, why?" she asked, concerned.

"He's... He's dating Kalel!"

"Oh my God, really?" Melanie was shocked, but secretly was a little jealous.

"Yeah, I think it was just to get back at me. I didn't actually tell him we were dating, but I'm pretty sure he knew." Anthony felt guilty telling Melanie this.

"And how'd you find out? Did he tell you?" Melanie tried to act interested in Anthony, but she really just wanted to know about Ian.

"No. I was editing a video and his phone was in the room. It started to ring and I saw it was Kalel. For a second, I forgot it was Ian's phone and blocked the call. Then I saw he had two missed calls from her. She called again and I brought his phone to him, but I knew something was up," Anthony said.

"Wow. That's... Surprising. Have you talked to him since?"

"No... And I honestly don't know what to say."


	6. Now what?

3 days had passed since Ian moved out. A new Smosh video was due the next day, and both of them knew it. Ian decided to call Anthony.

Anthony: Hello?

Ian: Hey...

Anthony: You're calling about the new Smosh video?

Ian: Yep.

Anthony: Come over. We'll work something out.

Ian: 'Kay. Bye.

Anthony: Later.

When Ian arrived, they quickly threw together a video that didn't need much editing and uploaded it to YouTube and . Afterwards, neither of them knew what to say.

"So..." Ian started. "I guess I'll be going."

"Guess so." Anthony said. "Wait..."

"Yeah?" Ian stopped walking towards the door.

"Tell Kalel I said hi, okay?"

"Sure," Ian replied with a smile.


	7. Breakups Galore

Anthony was feeling pretty lonely one day, so he decided to call Melanie. It went to voicemail.

"Hey, it's Mel. Sorry I didn't answer the phone. I'm busy, okay? Haha. I'll call you back later. Leave a message!" said Melanie's voicemail brightly.

"Uh, hey, it's Anthony... We haven't hung out for a while so I was wondering if you wanted to come over. 'Kay, bye."

The truth was, things were getting pretty awkward between Anthony and Melanie. They started getting into more and more fights. Melanie was busy with her artwork and Anthony was working on Smosh. The two didn't seem to have time for each other anymore. They both knew it wasn't working out. The same was happening between Ian and Kalel. They weren't very alike. They had different personalities and interests. They were out for dinner one day and were trying to plan what they would do for their 1-month anniversary.

"How about we go to a fancy dinner?" Kalel suggested. She sounded really excited.

"Um... How about bowling?" Ian said, knowing that money was slightly tight that month.

"I'm not really good at bowling," Kalel admitted.

"Oh," Ian said awkwardly. "Do you want me to teach you?"

"No, thanks." Kalel responded.

"You know-" "I think-" They had both tried to talk at the same time.

"You go first," Ian said.

"I just..." Kalel trailed off.

"Think we're over?" Ian finished.

"Um... Yeah. It's for the best."

"I know. I guess I'll be going then..." Ian put $20 on the table and began to stand up. "I'll see you around."

"'Kay. But before you go... Are Anthony and Melanie still dating?" Kalel asked hesitantly.

"Um, I think so, yeah."

"Oh. Okay. Bye, then..."

"Later."

Anthony and Melanie were heading down the same track. Anthony was sitting around watching TV when Melanie texted.

10:17 - Fr: Melanie

I'm just gonna go out and say it. I wanna break up.

Anthony had to breathe a sigh of relief at that text.

10:19 - To: Melanie

Yeah... I think it's time for that.

10:22 - Fr: Melanie

It was good while it lasted, etc., etc...

10:23 - To: Melanie

Haha.

10:23 - Fr: Melanie

Did you hear about Ian and Kalel?

10:24 - To: Melanie

No, but let me guess, they're done?

10:25 - Fr: Melanie

History.

10:27 - To: Melanie

That's no surprise. I'm watching a movie right now, so I'll talk to you soon... Bye.

10:30 - Fr: Melanie

Goodbye, Anthony.


End file.
